


Play-Time

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Short, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are playing together in kindergarten. Scott has been hoping to make friends with Allison while Stiles has been hoping to make friends with Derek. Both boys finally get their chance (square: play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play-Time

**Author's Note:**

> I found this request for a kindergarten AU on tumblr. I think the name of the requester is "makhon". Please let her/him know as I don't have a tumblr account (if I've got the name right). I've been struggling with this for a long time but it kinda came together for [my CCB prompt: play](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/16724.html). I'm still not happy with it. Part of the reason is that I don't know a lot about kids this age. Nothing I can do about that so I'm finally just posting it.

It's play-time and Stiles and Scott are playing on the jungle gym. Stiles climbs higher on the jungle gym while Scott, who isn't allowed to climb too high, is playing on the lower bars.

"You're not allowed to climb too high either!" Scott yells at Stiles from below.

Stiles lets out a raucous laugh and yells back, "Catch me first!" He climbs on top of the highest bars so he's the first one to spot Derek walking towards them. "Hey, Derek! Come play with us!"

Derek shakes his head, "I'm not allowed to."

Stiles blows a raspberry at Derek and climbs down to lower bar.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play werewolves with me?" Derek asks.

Before Stiles can say yes, Scott makes a face and shakes his head decisively, "I don't like scary things. Sorry."

Stiles rolls his eyes because it's true but Stiles thinks it's silly because what if monsters are friendly. His dad always says that people are a hundred times scarier than ghosts and monsters so he shouldn't be afraid of _them_. And if werewolves are anything like real wolves then they live in families and are actually cool. His dad says so.

Stiles watches as the hopeful look on Derek's face drops. "Oh. Okay." Derek turns to Stiles who quickly averts his eyes. He can't really leave Scott all by himself but he really wants to play with Derek. But Stiles takes too long and Derek walks away with drooping shoulders.

Stiles slumps with disappointment over the bar.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles turns and sees Allison watching Scott hopefully. "Want to come play with us?"

Stiles pokes his head out of the bars and sees Jackson, Danny, Ethan and Aiden spreading out in a circle and Jackson's holding a ball. Lydia is sitting prettily at the side.

"Yeah," Scott says. Stiles boggles at his best friend who's nodding furiously. Before Stiles can even say anything, Allison shouts to her friends and Scott shoots a grin at Stiles and scrambles after her. Stiles stares after him with his mouth open. Okay, so he had once stepped on Scott's hand when Lydia had waved at him and it turned out she had been actually waving at Allison who had been sitting with Scott. Still, that's no excuse for Scott to abandon him.

He kicks at the sand moodily and sighs mightily. He looks up and sees Derek standing with his back to the playground where he's pathetically kicking some blocks on the ground. He gets up and goes to him. When he reaches Derek, he tugs on the back of his t-shirt. Derek turns to face him. Stiles says "I'll play with you."

Derek smiles. It's a small smile but it makes Stiles so happy. "Okay."

They spend the rest of play-time playing werewolf. Derek teaches Stiles how to roar (Derek says he sounds more like a lion than a wolf) and how to move silently (Derek patiently helped Stiles up every time he tripped and fell). When Stiles asks Derek who are the enemies of werewolves, Derek darkly says hunters.

"So if we're both werewolves, who should we ask to play the hunter?" Stiles asks.

Derek cups his hand around his mouth and whispers into Stiles's ear, "Allison's the hunter. We have to hide from her."

Stiles is fine with that. He's still feeling upset with her for stealing his best friend so he grins and says, "Okay."

Stiles runs after Derek but soon he frowns in thought. He stops Derek and asks, "So who are a werewolf's friends?"

Derek looks confused for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. "Werewolves are not real so they don't have any friends," Derek says. But that's the kind of thing grown-ups are always telling him and Scott. And Derek looks sad, like he found out too soon and he's not ready to stop pretending.

Well, that won't do. That's why Stiles pretends to believe in Santa so Scott can too; he doesn't know yet. Stiles stand up straighter and declares, "I'm not a werewolf anymore." Derek looks up startled. "I'm going to be a Sheriff. My dad says it's the job of the Sheriff to protect everyone in this town. So from now I'll protect all the werewolves." Stiles nods decisively, pleased with his idea.

Derek slowly smiles at Stiles. "Okay. Thanks, Stiles."

Ms. Blake steps out at that moment and announces, "Okay, kids, play-time is over! Come inside now."

"Come on," Derek grabs Stiles's hand and pulls him into class. He guides Stiles to the edge of the sleeping mats, away from Allison and Scott's. He releases Stiles's hand to pull another mat closer to his own. Stiles hesitates and looks for Scott. He spots Scott helping Allison settle on her mat. Scott looks up and waves at him. Stiles smiles and waves back. He turns back to Derek who is not-so-sneakily watching him. Stiles smiles and sits down on the mat next to Derek's. Derek shyly smiles at him and settles down, both of them facing each other.

Stiles can't wait to tell his mom how he spent the whole day playing Derek and how he and Derek are finally friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also struggling with the wildcard square of my CCB card (I'm also going for a diagonal). CCB has so many prompts I can't decide which one to choose. So if anyone has any requests, please let me know 'cause I'm going out of my mind. Comment here or on [my CCB post on DW](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/16724.html).


End file.
